


No need for a saviour

by killing_kurare



Series: Berserk: Alternate Universe Prompt Table [2]
Category: Berserk
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though Charlotte is very popular with the gentlemen, it would not be advised to get too close ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	No need for a saviour

**Challenge/Prompt:** [Drabble Cycle AU](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1707324.html): Movie Fusion ("Showgirls")  
**Challenge/Prompt:** [](http://100-women.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://100-women.livejournal.com/)**100_women** : wealth

The man in the suit finishes his drink. “I think I’ll do it today,” he says, and his companion knows right away what he’s referring to.

“I don’t think that’s what she wants,” he answers.

“Please,” the businessman huffs. “I’m a wealthy man, I can help her out of this … soil. I’ll treat her right.” He puts the glass down and his expensive golden watch catches one of the colorful lights that illuminate the stage.

There is a woman, looking quite young, dancing around a pole, bending this way and that, giving the men surrounding her shy and yet inviting looks while she slowly undresses in a teasing way.

The man can’t take his eyes off of her. She is so different, has an aura of nobility. The way she moves, the way she dances … A woman like this doesn’t belong in this etablissement, she belongs to a man with good fortune.

“Believe me, all of this means shit to her,” the other one laughs.

“What do you know!”

“More than you. See the dark-skinned doorwoman over there?” He motions towards a woman who’s looking quite small for this job, but her eyes and her posture give her strength and ability away. Her eyes are fixed at the stage, a small smile crosses her features.

“Don’t tell me –“

“Yup, they are. If I were you, I wouldn’t touch a single hair of Charlotte, or Casca’ll crush your head.”

The business man swallows and orders another drink, bidding his dreams of Charlotte farewell.


End file.
